1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices, and particularly to a device for disassembling a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules generally include a lens barrel and at least one lens received in the lens barrel. To increase usage efficiency, it is desired that the lens can be detached from the barrel and reused if the lens barrel fails to pass quality tests. However, during the current manual detaching process the lens may be damaged or contaminated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device that can overcome the limitations described.